1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filtering device, and more particularly to a filtering device having a filter bag seal for facilitating the sealing of the filtering device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical filtering devices may be used for filtering various kinds of objects, such as the particles or the fluids, and include a container having an inlet opening for receiving the objects, and one or more filtering screens for receiving and filtering the objects. It is important that a complete seal is formed between the container and the filter screens. However, the seal between the container and the filter screens of the typical filtering device may not be maintained in the excellent sealing condition all the time, such that the objects after filtering operations may be mixed, some times, with the objects that have not been filtered by the filter screens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,188 to Morgan discloses a fluid filter housing having a filter bag lip forced into sealing engagement with the housing rim by the housing cap to form a fluid tight seal. However, the housing cap may not be easily disengaged from the filter housing, and the filter bag thus also may not be easily disengaged from the filter housing for cleaning or replacing purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional filtering devices.